


A Prideful Proposal

by Pandalicious333



Series: Larry Stylinson Proposals [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pride, Rainbows, pride march
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandalicious333/pseuds/Pandalicious333
Summary: It's Louis and Harry's first time at a pride march but Harry had a surprise in stall for Louis.





	A Prideful Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this may be a tonne of shit but you know that's life. Any criticism is welcome in comments (:
> 
> Pandalicious333

Harry's POV

I was ecstatic!

I was literally jumping out of my seat!

"Baby, calm down, " Louis hummed as he saw me dancing in my seat. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. Keeping his eyes on the road and one hand on the wheel.

This was going to be incredible.

It was the London pride march.

And I was going to propose.

Louis and I had only come out to the fans a month ago. Turns out they are some of the most accepting people on earth.

I glanced over at him. He had rainbow flags painted onto each cheek. He was wearing his 'treat people with kindness' rainbow shirt. And, of course, his black jeans. He looked incredible.

We had signs in the back. One that said forever and another that said always, in a black cursive font with pastel rainbow backgrounds.

"What are you grinning at?" Louis asked obviously as excited as I was.

"Louis, we're going on a pride march!!!" I almost screamed with pent-up enthusiasm

"I know Haz it's gonna be epic!"

We continued fanboying for the rest of the drive. I was fiddling with the small box in my pocket the whole time.

"Christ its gonna be absolute hell to park, " Louis mumbled as we pulled in to a parking lot. After 10, maybe 15 minutes of driving around we found a spot. And climbed out. I heard the not too distant march.

"C'mon Lou we have to go. Hurry up!" Yes, it may have only been a couple of seconds since we got out of the car but I was ecstatic!

"Love, you're gonna need the sign." I opened the boot, pulled out the two signs, gave Louis his, shut the boot, locked the car and pulled Louis into the centre of the city.

It didn't take long to find the march we joined in at the end.

It was an incredible feeling!

Thousands of gay, lesbian, bi, pan, ace, trans and queer people all coming together to battle against homophobia and transphobia.

Now I just needed to find it. The spot. Underneath a statue on one of the biggest and prettiest streets of London where the march was headed.

40 minutes that's all it took to reach it. The podium.

I climbed up and pulled Louis with me

"I have an announcement, "

l called across the crowd. The loud noises were lessened and a couple of people paused their walking for a moment.

"My name is Harry Styles and this is my boyfriend Louis Tomlinson."

A few more people had stopped and there was most definitely a whoop from somewhere in the gathering crowd when I said 'boyfriend'.

"We are in a band called One Direction. And we were made to hide in a closet for 4 years. We were made to go out with women whom we wouldn't choose as friends at the worst of times. Frankly, most of them were rude and stereotypical."

The crowd had grown a lot there must have been 100- 150 people there all watching me. I gulped, nearly time for the big moment.

"What I'm trying to say is Louis has stuck with me through thick and thin. He's always been my strength and my weakness that's why I have to ask him a question."

I got down onto one knee. I pulled out the red velvet box and opened it to show a silver ring with white diamonds along with a single blue and a single green.

The crowd started screaming. The noise was deafening.

"Haz... w, what are you?"

"Louis Willi-"

"One second, " he turned to the crowd "Shut the fuck up so he can ask me the fucking question!" He didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it did but he was about to be engaged. Emotions are allowed.

"Louis William Tomlinson, I have stolen a lot from you over the past four and a bit years: kisses, your virginity, maybe even your heart. But, there is one more thing I want and that's your last name. Will you marry me?"

There was momentary silence.

"Yes! Fucking yes!"

The crowd cheered louder than you could ever imagine. Louder than any concert.

I stood up and placed the ring on his fourth finger on his left hand. I kissed him hard. I was crying when we pulled away.

There were a few more minutes of applause and cheering before the march continued again. There were some kind couples that congratulated us.

We stayed under the statue watching the crowds go by, and we kissed, and held each other, and planned our wedding together.


End file.
